Two Worlds Collide
by Keira-Hime
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. The New Girl

**So, this is the first chapter of Two Worlds Collide. If anyone knows what class Nekozawa is in, please comment or OM or whatever. If you do you'll get virtual cookies! I might have to change it to better fit the story but... blah, I'd like to know anyway. So please R&R, even if you want to critisize meQ. Also, if there's aby mistakes in anything or OOCness please tell me, but I tried my best! Thank Yooh!**

**Also, I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters, but I do own Ari and any other OC's that may come into the story :D**

**Again Please R&R and Enjoy :P**

* * *

He was shrouded in mystery. Black covered him from head to toe, only small strands of greenish hair peeked out from underneath. I didn't even know his name, yet he intrigued me.

–

"This is our new student. Please introduce yourself." The teacher's mechanical voice buzzed, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Oh... hi. I'm Ari, I'm from America. I hope we can all get along."

"Please find a seat. I'll be back shortly.." The teacher said, leaving the room with a steady pace. His shoes clacked against the floor, and the room got very tense. I caught many eyes on me.

"Hmm." I hummed almost silently. There weren't many seats. Actually, there was only one. It was located in a dimmed corner of the room next to a mysterious hooded figure. I frowned just a bit as I made my way over to the empty desk. A series of gasps and pitying looks followed me there, burning a hole in my head. I wondered what about me caused them to stare so intensely, I was from America but I couldn't be _that _different, could I? As I arrived at the dimmed corner I sat down at the wooden desk cautiously, afraid the chair would collapse from under me.

"Hi, I'm Ari, what's your name?" I ask,the figure next to me, almost dreading the answer. He gave off a horrifying aura. Not only that, but the rest of the desks surrounding him were a good few feet away , and the desk I had was unoccupied for a while, as dust coated the chair and desktop.

"I," he smiled a somewhat maniacal smile, "am Nekozawa, head of the black magic club. This is my puppet," he held up a cat puppet, "Belzeneff."

I let out a small giggle as I looked from him to the puppet and back. He was the kind of person you expected to see in a book. He still scared me, but not as much. "Wait, did you say _black magic club?_" My horror was starting to return. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Yes," his grin returned. His smile reminded me of the Cheshire Cat's, except with a murdering intent.

"Hm. What do you do there?" I asked. I'd only known him so long, but he was starting to interest me; his killing smile, his appearance, the dimmed corner he sat at and every word that stumbled out of his mouth, especially the tone he used. He was a complete mystery to me, and I was usually pretty good at evaluating people, even after only a matter of minutes. He scared me too, and the thought of his answer might've send me into a heart attack, but I needed to know. He opened his mouth to speak, the end of his lips curling up slightly.

"I'm back," the teacher spoke with the same steady tone. In his hand, a plain white mug with a hot, almost black liquid in it. You could see the steam emanating from the top of the mug. "Today is the first day of the second quarter. You will be doing a research project with a partner. This will count as thirty percent of your grade so choose your partner wisely. You will have two weeks to complete said project. The project will be on Greek mythology, you will be given a myth to read. You will have to research about the myth's origins, etc. as well as answer questions about your myth. Please pick your partners, you have five minutes." The teacher said this emotionlessly. He wasn't even out of breath and he seemed to have practiced this tons of times, as the words fit perfectly together and his tone changed with the rhythm of the words. He took a sip from his mug and looked at the students smugly.

"Hey, Nekozawa..." I breathed to the cloaked teen beside me almost in a whisper.

"_Yes,_" he replied in a slow, almost seductive tone. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Will you be my research partner?" I asked. My voice was shaking. I asked this question to so many people so many times, but he was different. I had to remind myself this would be a chance to get to know the cloaked mystery, and almost everyone else in the room was already partnered up.

"_You _want to be _my _partner?" He asked, his voice had astonishment in it, but still had a dark vibe.

"Well, yes, if you wouldn't mind."

"Hmm," he replied, looking around the room, "I guess we'll have to." In that instant I caught a glimpse of brilliant blue in his eyes, sending more chills down my spine.

"Thank you!" I squeaked. I was never one to get over excited, but his presence set something off in me, something I'd never experienced in all my years of school. The bell then rang, causing most of the students to get out of their seats and charge for the door.

"You will be assigned your myths tomorrow." the teacher yelled to his students, most of which were piling out the door to the lunchroom.

"So, are you going to lunch?" I asked nervously.

"Uh-huh" Nekozawa replied with a nod of his head. It sent his green hair bobbing up and down to reveal a few stray blonde streaks.

"Great! I guess I'll see you there!" His mouth opened but, I was already out the door and heading to the palace-like lunchroom.

**Nekozawa**

The girl intoduced herself normally to the class. Her dark brown hair was straitened, going down to her shoulders. Her bangs were straight as well and came just above her eyes. She was also short, with wide eyes. Her dress seemed to slouch off her. After I gave her a glance I didn't pay the teacher or her much mind. Whenever a new, female student came it was always the same. An absent-minded girl who was extremely rich and knew no other places than those her family owned. She smiled, made tons of other absent-minded friends, who eventually show her to the host club. The student then got sucked in to the false reality that is the Ouran High School Host Club. I didn't need to think about another narrow-minded rich girl who cared more about dresses and dances than actual people and emotions. I didn't need to think about her so, I simply didn't. The farther I stayed from her, the better. I stayed with tat frame of mind. That is, until she came towards me. She looked quite frightened, non-surprisingly. She passed rows of desks and stares from each student as she passed them. Even so, she kept her gaze at me. She sat at the desk next to me, setting down a plain black bag with white-out designs on the cloth handle on the floor. She slowly introduced herself to me after carefully sitting in her chair. Her cheeks were red as she talked and she moved her hands innocently under her desk, and, for some reason, my cheeks flushed at the sight of it. I was glad nobody could see the pink tint of my cheeks, thanks to the dark hood that engulfed me. Her nervousness, though, seemed almost... cute. What really scared me, though, was I'd never seen her in my life and the reactions I got from such a simple gesture were more than I'd got from anyone; any girl, in my entire life. We talked throughout the class and by the time the lunch bell rang I had a research partner and a lunch-mate. I usually worked alone and sat alone so, it was nice for it to be flipped around. I knew that it wouldn't las longt, but I would enjoy the short-lived company anyway. I always sat alone at a small table in a dark corner of the lunch room and it would stay that way. Everyone who had sat with me, even the black magic club, disappeared within a few days. I thought about her, and only her, as I casually made my way to the crowded lunch room and sat down at my usual table with my usual lunch in front of me. The only unusual thing today was her, but I liked it.

"Hey there!" A voice sang. It sounded alot like music. I nodded my head in acknowledgment. "What are you eating?" she asked. I gestured towards my food. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." I replied.

"Then why are you so... quiet?" she asked with concern hinted in her melodic voice.

"Oh, nothing. Really."

"Oh, do you want me to leave? If you want me to-" she questioned.

"No. Your company is... nice." My answer came slower and my cheeks tinted pink again.

"Thanks." Her cheeks, too, tinted a pinkish color. The atmosphere became awkward. She set down a box-like bag and took out foods I'd never seen before. We ate in silence.

"So, what are you eating?" I asked darkly. I saw her shiver. She smiled and picked up each of her food items, explaining what they were.

"So... why are you always in... dark places?" She asked. This time, just curiosity was clear in her voice. She obviously didn't think she might've hit a hard spot.

"Well... It's because I'm photophobic."

"What's that?" She asked and tilted her head. She puzzled expression made me blush.

"It just means I'm afraid of the light..." I was expecting a gasp, for her to walk away or leave or burst out in laughter. But, she didn't. She smiled an encouraging smile and giggled a little bit.

"I'm glad you told me." I smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a while at the girl across from me, maybe happiness isn't so bad.

* * *

**Please R&R! That little button doesn't bite! Thanks!**


	2. Homesickness and Hosts

Hellooo, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, and that this chapter is long and kinda sucks, but I've been busy lately. I was also kindof stuck on this story (at chapter two, lame, I know...). Another thing, when I was saying all that stuff about mistakes up here in chapter one, there was a ton of grammer mistakes (like a random Q in the middle of the sentance...). There's a reason for that, and that reason is my compuer is stupid. But, I got a new one, so yay! Sorry if there are mistakes of any kind in this chapter. Anyway, enough rambling... I don't own Ouran or any of its characters, I own my Oc's and well... anything I made up blah, blah, blah. So, please R&R.

P.S.- Your reviews and favorites and story alerts made me really happy, even though there aren't too many, the ones I got completely made my day/s, no joke! I hope to make this story better with time (once I get used to writing fanfiction), but I'm really glad you like it now. On with the story! Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Ari**

_I never knew Japan was so different from America. I met someone quite strange, yesterday. He seems nice but I've only known him for about a day. He was really shy, too. All yesterday and this morning I've been hearing about a 'host club'. I'm really curious about it, but I don't want to get roped into something I would regret later. A host club seems really sketchy; let me tell you, my life is already sketchy enough._

"Class, take your seats." The teacher sighed, the same cup as yesterday in his hand, "I hope you've all chosen your partners. When I call your name, tell me who you're working with." He called on a number of students who each cheerfully told him who they were working with. He replied by nonchalantly giving them myths, each with no connection to the others. The teacher seemed to hate his job, neglecting the kids.

"Ari, who are you working with?" The teacher asked, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. Obviously, he knew new kids here didn't quite fit in right away. Especially American ones with attitides.

"Uh… Nekozawa…" I replied, expecting the gasps and stares.

"Noted… Very well, you're myth will be the myth of Echo and Narcissus, very well." I gasped in realization I'd have to write a report about a story of unrequited love with _Nekozawa_. "Good Luck on your projects. "You can take one of the books on that shelf," the teacher pointed to a wooden shelf, "and read up on your myths." The students rushed to the shelf in a blob of yellow and blue, but unlike you would see in America, they lined up in an orderly fashion and waited their turn. I knew that teacher was playing with me, possibly mocking me. Who idi he think he was giving me that kind of stare?

"I'm going to go get some, I'll be right back…" I someone slurred to Nekozawa, running over to the shelf. What I saw surprised me yet again. There were tons of books in mint condition on the shelf, neatly piled. The shelf was neat and polished, not a single thing out of place. I picked up two books and walked calmly back to my seat, trying to imitate what the other students had done. It was hard to fit in, especially in a rich kids' school.

"Here. I already know the story, but I guess reading it again can't hurt…"

"Hmm." Nekozawa replied. He took the book from my hand and opened it to the correct page. He began reading and I, again, caught a glimpse of brilliant blue in his dark eyes.

"Heh" I chuckled a little, looking at the page in front of me. The textbooks felt different from those in America. I missed the graffiti pages and miscellaneous comments. Even the smell of the pages was slightly different.

"Is it funny?" Nekozawa asked, his eyes narrow and confused, he looked quite scary. Almost like a cat.

"No, it just reminds me of school in America. I read this myth in class, but this time the whole experience is different. Sorry." I could tell my eyes saddened with my words, but I tried to hide it. I missed America. I was homesick.

"Oh…"

Lunch; my favorite time of the day. I got my bento and headed for Nekozawa's table. Nekozawa had already ordered and was already sitting down in his dark corner.

"Hey." I said, scanning his expensive looking lunch.

"Hi." He said, looking down at his puppet.

"Its… so… cute." I smiled down at the puppet.

"Belzeneff?" Nekozawa asked, as if the statement was completely unexpected.

"Yeah. It's really cute."

"But, he can _curse _people."

"But, he's still _looks _cute! He reminds me about something I saw in America. Anyway, where should we work on the project, my place or yours? Mine's small, and my caretaker is there but, you can come if you want."

"Your… house?"

"Well, yeah, if we're going to work on the project together, we're going to have to go to someone's house."

"Yours, mines… busy." Nekozawa replied slowly, almost cautiously. It was clear to me he chose his three words carefully, and his house was probably a subject to avoid. "Okay, I'll make sure the lights are all dimmed." I smiled, looking down disappointingly at the almost empty bento.

Nekozawa

_Has anyone ever been so hospital to me before? It's probably because of the project, she has to. But, even before that, she's been so… different towards me than everyone else. Maybe, sadly, it's time for a visit… to the host club. _I thought as I watched the girl across from me try to scrape each bit of food from her bento. She eat every rice grain like a treasure, her eyes glistening after each small bite. _When did I get so observant?_

"Host club?" I asked through a slightly cracked open door. The room was extremely bright, making me pull my hood down over my eyes.

"Nekozawa? What are you doing here? A feminine voice asked.

"I came… to get advice from the host club." I replied back.

"Nekozawa…" two voices in perfect unison taunted. The next thing I knew, the light was shown directly in my face, and my sight became blurry.

"Nekozawa, what do you need?" A familiar, almost silly voice wondered.

"This girl I know… is... she's homesick. She talks about… America a lot, and how Japan is different." My voice shook when I said this, causing the small boy in the corner, whose name was Hunny, or something similar to that, to flinch and grasp his bunny tightly.

"Homesick? That's perfect! We can have an American theme at the host club! It will bring in business! We can even have her plan it, so she'll be reminded of home, and the end result will be _just like America!"_

"Nekozawa, what is her name?" Kyoya, who actually intimidated me more than I preferred to show, asked in an almost manipulative tone.

"Ari, is her name. I don't, nobody knows, her last name. She's in my class, 3-A, so it would be easy to find her.

"Very well, its best you be off before the girls come, you may attract unwanted attention, and that would cause business to decrease, and nobody wants that. Just bring Ari by the clubroom tomorrow after school, and we will work out everything." I nodded after his small speech, leaving the room silently. I wasn't in the mood to talk, or even think, for that matter. I wanted tomorrow to come, but not because of the host club, because I could see Ari's dark blue eyes and black hair, almost an occult figure, with her pale complexion as well.

Ari

Nekozawa said this _host club _wanted me for something, god knows what. I really would prefer not to go, this club sounded sketchy and wrong in every way, and its not like I need that. I would've refused, but the glint in Nekozawa's eyes, the speck of hopeful blue I saw, made me give in to him. His eyes, when I saw them, entranced me in a new world, something I have never experienced before. I've seen all too many eyes, but never any like his. When I looked into his eyes, I saw the opposite of my angry, dark eyes.

"We're here." Nekozawa stated, his voice shaking as if he'd seen a ghost, not that I'd be surprised.

"Okay." I said, not too happy about my visit. Nekozawa pushed open the door. Seven handsome guys smiled back at us, all picture perfect.

"Hello, Ari. I am Kyoya Ootori, but you can just call me Kyoya, we have a lot to talk about, so follow me." A tall guy with glasses smiled at me, tacky self confidence in his voice. I nodded to him and forced my feet to bring me towards him. He walked into a small door, almost like a closet, and opened it for me to step in. I walked in and he followed, shutting the wooden door behind us.

"Kyoya, why exactly are we in a closet?"

"If we talk outside we will disrupt business, and that would not end up well."

"What… business is a host club? When I think of it I think of…"

"I assure you, we flirt with the girls of the academy, nothing more, nothing less."

"Okay, so _why _am I here?"

"The host club is not only a club, but a small business. We strive for girls' happiness, but for that we must invest in certain measures so the host club will be a pleasurable experience for everyone, especially for those of higher class."

"I see…"

"To pursue future activities planned for our club, we need the money to pay for these expenses, and those of the host club every day, such as coffee, tea, and food."

"I fit into this how?" I asked, somewhat irritated.

"To raise this money, we charge admission for the club, as well as sell goods to clients. Sometimes, we have themes, where the room is decorated and the hosts dress up, so we can charge more for clients and sell a variety of limited time goods. The host club was planning a week long theme, which would be America. Not many of us have been to America, and if we have, only for business trips. We do not know the culture. But, you do. If you help us, I'm sure there would be a reward somewhere along the line."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Very well, after club today you will start. Now we just have to wait here until club is over."

So, torture started.

* * *

Sorry about it kindof being terrible... again... but, the host club had to come in sometime. It _is _Ouran High School _Host Club!_ So anyway, please review. I'm sure, if you're nice to it, that review button will not bite you... no guarentees. So, Bye! :)


	3. A Little Bit of Background Knowledge

**Hello! Guess Who? Well, who else? MEEEEE! And I know you're probably like, _WHERE WERE YOU? _Or maybe you don't even care. Well, I've been busy with school and shtuff, and I've been swamped. I know, bad excuse, but it's TRUE! So, I'm sorry. I'm also sorry this chapter, after all that wait, is short and terrible. Tell me what you think anyway! (Pleaaase!) Another thing, if I said something in the previous chapters that contridicts something in this chapter, please tell me. I tried hard not to do that and read over all my chapters a trillion times to prevent that but, it's been a while since I last wrote this and its a possibility (but don't let this discourage you!) I'm thinking about writing another fanfiction (like, starting another one, if I didn't clarify) but, it will be a Maximum Ride one. I'm not sure if any of you even _read _Maximum Ride, but I read the new book and got all creative-y with it and got a bunch of ideas and shtuff (funny word... heh heh). I don't even know why I told you all that, but I felt like you needed to know (sweatdrop...)**

**DISCLAIMER(For this chapter and Chapter Two)- I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, settings, etc. I do own my OCs and anything else that I made up... **

**As always, please Read and Review. Your reviews and Story Alerts mean the world to me. Only one makes me happy for the rest of the day! So, don't be shy... :) Without further ado... THE STORY!**

* * *

The host club was one of the many strange things I've come to face in Ouran Academy. I guess everyone back home was right, rich people have a mind of their own. Kyoya, also known as the shadow king, had told me I needed six themes, hence the 'week long'. They all had to be related to America. I didn't quite know where to start, there were a lot of sides of America. From beauty pageants to druggies to face paint on The Fourth Of July, there was too much to work with.

**Ari**

"Ugh," I grunted. We were just researching and working on our projects, something these rich kids seemed to like to take their time with as they chatted among friends. Class was like some sort of royal tea party, without the tea, of course. Even so, this was an elite school, so they had to be doing something right.

"Is _something _the matter?" Nekozawa asked, his voice shaking with his words.

"I have _no _clue what to do about this whole American themed host club thing. There's a lot more to America than red, white, and blue." Nekozawa looked deep in thought, like I'd triggered something.

"Focus on _your favorite _things about America!" His voice didn't shake as much, it sounded quite… smooth.

"Thanks, I'll work on it." I managed a smile.

The lunch bell didn't come quickly enough. The teacher's mechanical voice was so hard to focus on, making the much needed information so hard to absorb. The worst part was I _really _needed to know this stuff. If I got _one _F in this school my father would ship me back to where I came from, with the people that potentially scarred my teenage years. I had to get two tutors to scrape by on Ds, which isn't exactly elite school material. Sure, I got here on partial scholarship, but I wasn't as smart as most of the rich, goody-goody students here.

"A-Ari…" Nekozawa's familiar voice called.

"Oh, I'm coming," I smiled, gathering my things and packing them up before running up to the cloaked teen and heading to the lunchroom. The crowd of yellow and blue was overwhelming, small talk bouncing off the walls. I went along with the crowd, having to push my way through groups of girls walking extremely slow as they talked. I finally made it to the royal lunch room, sitting down in the dimmed corner Nekozawa sat at. I took out my small bento, eating quietly when Nekozawa appeared.

"H-h-hi," he stuttered, in a scary-but-cute way. I smiled to the cloaked boy, motioning to the chair across from me.

"Sit." I ordered, trying to be friendly. He obliged quickly.

"I-I have to go get lunch," he said, excusing himself from the table a mere minute after he had gotten there. I sighed to myself, watching him as he waited on the lunch line. It wasn't a stalker-ish watch, just an 'oh-I'm-bored-and-have-nothing-to-do' watch. I scanned the lunchroom as well, easily finding the host club, laughing and shrugging off the whispers and _very _stalker-ish stares from various fan girls scattered across the room. I chuckled at their looks of desperation, like the club was a group of gods or something.

"Are you ok-kay?" Nekozawa asked, carrying a tray of expensive looking foods. I nodded, returning my thoughts to the small table.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little… distracted. That's all," I managed a reassuring smile, or at least what I hoped was one. Nekozawa didn't interrogate any longer, turning his attention to the tray of food 'fit for a king' in front of him. He tackled it fast but elegantly, something I'd failed to see in my entire life. He also looked quite dark, his expression matching a vampire's as they sucked every last drop of blood out of their victim's body. Looks of terror filled the room, eyes on the teen across from me. I rolled my eyes at the people whose eyes were on us, continuing to eat whatever was left in my small bento. People were so… shallow these days. The stares continued, and the bell rang soon. Yellow and blue blobs made their way out of the cafeteria slowly.

"L-lets g-g-go," Nekozawa stuttered. I nodded and followed him back to the classroom I'd be spending the rest of the day in. Classes flew by like… use your imagination, but the point is they went by fast and slow, like when you see someone you care about dying and you can't do anything about it or in the movies when time is passing really fast and everything just goes in fast motion behind one person who is standing still, if that makes any sense at all. All the worse, I learned nothing, my mind and thoughts somewhere distant. The final bell rang, telling me to get up, go home, and go through more tutoring. I exhaled. I packed up my things and left, the skirt of my dress and my hair trailing behind me as I left the classroom. I went down a hallway, and another, and another until I was certain I was lost. After more wandering, a door with light streaming out the bottom was visible, and before checking what it was, I opened it.

"Welcome to the host club!" Melodic voices hummed from in front of me as roses showered me. I coughed a bit, flicking a rose petal off my shoulder.

"Oh, hello, Ari-san," Kyoya smiled, it was forced and fake, but I appreciated the effort anyway.

"Hello, Ootori-san," I smiled with the same forced and fake smile he gave me, "I got lost…" I said pathetically.

"I'd be happy to show you the way back." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses with his slim finger.

"Greatly appreciated," I said.

"Very well," he said coldly.

"Thanks," I said, waiting for the teen to lead the way out. He nodded, walking with long legs and a proud posture. I followed him, slumping as I walked. _What a difference…_

"So, Ari, which is what you prefer to be called, Mille-san, am I correct?" I tensed at the sound of my name, a name I'd come to hate after all it put me through.

"J-just Ari, please, I really don't… prefer my last name."

"That's fine, Ari-san, but if you insist on me calling you by your first name, call me Kyoya. Like you did the first time we met."

"Fine by me, O—Kyoya-san," I sighed, hoping out 'little chat' would end soon.

"Well, the exit is right here, don't make a habit of this, Ari-san."

"I won't… Thanks," I said, eagerly leaving the conversation and stepping outside. The royal gardens and mazes stunned me, as this was the first time I took the time to pay attention to them. The fountain was quite nice too, pinkish whitish marble showcasing glistening water. Walking through this place was like going to a palace somewhere. I listened to the 'clack' sound my shoes made on the tile, a sound I'd enjoyed as a kid. That sound always meant '_mom is here! Mom is here!' _I laughed at the nostalgic thought I had, bringing my thoughts back to the real world. The real world, the same one in which my mother was dead.

* * *

**Was that a cliff-hanger? I can't tell... **

**Anyway, you've read, so pleaaase review! That little button shouldn't bite... but I TAKE NO RESPONSIBILITY if it does, so no guarentees, but you can't sue me (lol)**

**Well, R&R, I'll (hopefully) see you soon!**


	4. Projects, Feild Trips, and Thinking

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long, don't kill me! I've been pretty busy lately, and there are some other stories that are itching to get written. This chapter is short and jumpy, and it seems like I really don't like many of my chapters, do I? Well, I promise that next time (whenever that may be) I'll have a longer, better chapter with some more romance, even though there's hardly any in this chapter (sorry, I was clean out of inspiration) But, DONT LET THAT DISCOURAGE YOU, please :) Well, I hope no one gets tired of my little story, and I promise more will happen in chapters to come!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING but Ari and any other Ocs and ideas I came up with. If I owned OHSHC, well, I dont know, it woulf be awsome or horrible. Either way, I own nothing... wait, I already said this... **

**ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I wished my small apartment was bigger than it was, so the rich Nekozawa would feel at home. I never felt self-conscious about that sort of thing before, but for some reason I did. That's beside the point, though.

"Which one's yours?" Nekozawa asked, he played with his fingers and looked to the ground.

"That one," I pointed to a door with '_2-D' _on it. He nodded, looking back to the ground. I sped walked the rest of the way, wanting the awkward moment to end. The door opened with a creek, light flooding out the door. I quickly rushed in, turning the lights in the apartment off and motioning for Nekozawa to come in. He stepped in, but only about an inch. I sighed, going to the cloaked teen.

"You're going to need to be a little faster than that," I smiled, only half kidding. He moved another inch, "come on," I said, taking his cold hand and pulling it into the room. It was when I realized what I did, I blushed scarlet, "s-s-sorry," I muttered.

"It's fine, don't worry about," he said silently.

"So, the project?" I asked. He nodded. We settled in my bedroom, mythology books scattered around.

"We got a lot of work done," I said, yawning. It was around 7'o clock, and Nekozawa's limo was coming in a few minutes, "do you want to wait outside?" He nodded yes and started to leave, "I'll walk you out," I said. Then I fell. I cringed, waiting to feel the ground, but I felt two arms around my waist. I felt my heart beating so fast I thought it would pop out of my chest. I could feel his heart beating against my cheek, as fast as mine, if not faster. I quickly regained my composure.

"A-a-are you o-okay?" Nekozawa stuttered, his voice shaking like it usually did. I was too flustered to reply, simply nodding my head in response. A horn beeped outside, signaling Nekozawa's time to leave. We bid our farewells until the day after next, AKA Monday. _What a day…_

"Class, when I call you up you and your partner will show me your progress," the teacher droned, his usual white cup replaced with a can of soda, unusual for a teacher from such a high class school, "Ari, Nekozawa, come up please,"Nekozawa and I walked up, showing him a few sheets of paper, mostly character analysis and such, nothing much on the romance aspect of the myth, "your work is satisfactory. I expect you to improve on this, oh and you've reminded me, next week we will be going on a trip to a lake for a field trip of sorts. I believe they will be discussing the myth _'The Odyssey', _so that's that."

"L-l-l-lake?" I questioned, frozen in place. The teacher simply ignored me and continued calling names.

"Are you okay, Ari-san?" Nekozawa asked. I nodded, but I was unable to move. Nekozawa gently tugged at my hand, but I wouldn't budge. _Why are you so afraid? __**That **__happened years ago, it shouldn't still affect you. _Nekozawa had to drag me to my seat to get me out of my trance, "sorry, just… a memory. Nothing much," Nekozawa nodded, a worried look still on his face, "don't worry, it's nothing."

"Here's my rough draft for the ideas. I wasn't sure if you needed like, costume ideas or whatever, so I didn't include them. If you need them, I'll give them to you," I said, handing the Host Club's president, or was it vice president, Kyoya, a sheet of paper ripped out of my notebook. There were little doodles in the margins of the paper, but it was a rough draft, so I was hoping it wouldn't matter.

"We have the costumes under control. These are good, we'll use them. You don't need to edit this, but Mondays through Fridays for two weeks starting next week you will have to come to the club after hosting activities to help us with preparation. I'm sure in that time we can work out a reward, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine," _Great, only a few hours a week and two days to myself, and I have that stupid mythology project and I'm probably have to read 'The Odyssey', plus studying and homework. Uhg. _I fake smiled, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now, okay?"

"Go right ahead," Kyoya said.

**Nekozawa**

_What was that, yesterday. I've never felt my heart beat so fast in my life. Did she put a curse on me? What force could ever make me feel this way? Whenever she talks, I blush. Whenever she touches me, I can't feel anything, just a tingling feeling throughout my body. _

"Master Nekozawa, is something wrong?" One of my maids asked. I calmly explained the situation to her, since I had nowhere else to turn for help. My short story gained the interest of other maids as well. When I was finished, the maids looked to each other with a knowing look in their eyes.

"Good luck," one said, smiling widely to the others. I looked quizzically to her, but she only smiled and continued on with her work. _Whatever could that mean?_

* * *

**Please R&R! That button doesn't want to bite you, its just its way to show how happy it is for being pressed :) If it does bite you, though, I take no responsibility... it shouldn't hurt that bad anyway :)**


	5. Painful Pasts and Better Memories

**DONT KILL ME! I'm SOO sorry this is so late. I was planning to have this out last week, but ya know, stuff happens. This chapter is short... but I hope you like it. I did :) Also, (if anyone is reading this) does anyone know what Nekozawa's dad works as? I'm not sure, and I don't think its mentioned in the anime, and I haven't read the manga yet... so if anyone knows... put it in a PM or a review... thanks :)**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN OURAN... it'd be cool if I did but that will never happen... so yeah... BUT I do own Ari, this plot bunneh, and any other OC's or places or whatever things that are creations of my mind... BUT I DO OWN SOMETHING **

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The air was crisp and fog hung in the air, mirroring my mood as I walked with my class to a small cabin where a mythology expert would be lecturing us about the Odyssey, a myth we all had to study eventually. It wasn't the lecture, though, that was bothering me. It was the lake. I was absolutely terrified, if that wasn't already obvious.

"Alright, welcome to Mr. Walker's cabin, he will be talking about the Odyssey, alright? So, be respectful. I expect no comments about the cabin or its size," the teacher told the kids. A small, exasperated sigh came from the group of third years, but that was all. We were led into a small, wooden cabin where a bulky computer on a table sat in a corner and plastic chairs in the middle lined up in front of a whiteboard.

"Welcome, my name is Mr. Walker, I hope we can be friendly with each other," A tall man with wide shoulders and 5 o'clock shadow said, showing us the room.

"That's the end of my lecture, thank you for listening. As a special treat, we're going to go outside to learn a bit more and look at a replica of the ships used in that time period, as well as some of the mythical monsters," that's when my blood froze. Because boats have to be in water, and the only water in this place was the lake, which I've done well to avoid for this little field trip, but then I had no choice but to go near it.

"A-a-are you okay? You look like someone wrote your name on a Belzenef doll…" a voice came from behind me. I knew it was Nekozawa, but I couldn't answer him. I've always had a fear of lakes, for reasons, and they made me freeze up like this. It was because of _that _day I couldn't go near 'em, but it was time to face my fear. I opened my mouth to speak when Mr. Walker cut me off.

"Okay, look here, this is a replica of a boat used in the time period of the Odyssey," Mr. Walker said, talking more but I really didn't listen much. He then motioned us on to the boat.

"May I stay behind?" I asked the teacher in charge of the field trip, "I really don't like boats,"

This is a learning experience, go on, go on," I sighed, carefully stepping on the boat. I felt sick after about a minute, doubling over to hold my stomach. Nekozawa rushed to my side, looking confused and puzzled.

Then I passed out.

"Will she be alright?"

"I think she might be dead…"

"Is she allergic to something?"

"She's awake," I heard a masculine voice say. I opened my eyes to see none other than Kyoya Ootori looming over me, Nekozawa directly behind with a pained look on his face.

"Huh-uh-uh," was all that came out of my mouth and I felt like an idiot. I was lying down on a small couch with students swarming around me, looking and pointing and whispereing.

"What happened?" Kyoya asked me, pushing his glasses up.

"I… lakes aren't my favorite… bad memories," I managed, feeling the tears sting my eyes.

"Yes, your mother drowned in a lake when you were younger, no? You were there, I believe, right next to her…"

"Please stop," I said, lifting myself up from the couch, "can I go home?"

"Nekozawa will bring you home, his limo is outside waiting."

"Okay," I nodded, looking to Nekozawa. I stood up and walked towards him, "let's go," we walked to the limo and got in. It was dark, not surprisingly, complete with black shades on the tinted windows and extremely dark leather seats.

"W-w-what happened back there?" Nekozawa studdered, looking me straight in the eye, though I doubt he could see much in the pitch black.

"When, well, when I was six my family took a vacation to our lake house. My mom and I were swimming and then she suddenly… stopped. She looked up to me underwater, her eyes open in shock and her hair floating around her, and she said something. I couldn't hear, but she closed her eyes after that and sank to the bottom. Sank… and never came back up…" the tears stung my eyes and fell one by one until I was sobbing.

"It's okay," Nekozawa sounded panicked, "umm," he put a hand on my shoulder only making me cry harder.

**Nekozawa**

She was crying… hard. I had no idea what to do. _Once Kirimi was being read to at night from a story book, the princess was crying and the prince… what did he do? He… he… kissed her. But what would happen if I kiss Ari? I don't… but it's the only thing I can think of… _I sighed, shaking as I leaned in towards Ari's face and lifted her tear stained face. I pressed my lips to hers cautiously, hoping she's stop crying. She did. _What now? _

**Ari**

Time stopped as Nekozawa put his lips to mine. It was so strange, being my first kiss and all, but I couldn't put words to the other feeling at the pit of my stomach. It was something happy and nervous, a wonderful feeling really.

"Mhmmm," I hummed against Nekozawa's lips, causing him to back away.

"S-s-sorry," he said, looking me, again in the eyes.

"Don't apologize, it was nice. Thanks, for cheering me up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Ms. Ari, you're home," the driver said, opening the limo door. I thanked him and stepped out, running up the steps to my apartment. I plopped down on my bed and let my thoughts wander to everything that happened; the trip, the memory, but I couldn't feel sad, because there was something else too; the kiss.

**Nekozawa**

I was surprised father was home, even more so that he called for me. He never did. I brought my hand to the door knob, which was cold and bitter. I opened it and stepped inside, closing the black wooden door afterwards.

"Hello, son, sit down," father said. I walked to a wooden chair that matched the door, sitting down. It was hard and far from comfortable. Father looked me straight in the eyes, the same way Ari did earlier but in a colder and more heartless way that sent chills down my spine, "you're getting an arranged marriage."

* * *

**The button says its gone through therapy, so we can only hope no more innocent people... you can show your support by pressing that little button and reviewing :) we'd both appriciate it :) I take no responsibility for any people bitten, though**

**R&R**


	6. The Truth Hurts

**Yay! Update!**

**Also, your reviews and everything mean sooo much to me! Thank you all for everything, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be writing this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran, I own my Oc's and this plotline.**

**En**

* * *

Nekozawa's father was a man of business. He understood that teenagers and kids needed freedom to grow up, but he also understood that when something had to be done, it would get done, because sometimes life isn't unfair. He felt bad, though, that his son was getting an arranged marriage to Christine Yamamotto, especially since there was a look in his eyes that he'd never seen before, like he was happy. _'Oh well,' _he thought, opening a black binder, _'there's a lot of preparation that needs to be done'._

**Nekozawa POV**

I walked the halls with slouched shoulders and a depressed look on my face. People were more scared of me than usual, or maybe just the same amount of scared, not like I cared. The light was burning my eyes, too, but I could think nothing of the horrendous thing when I was thinking about what my father said. He's showed me a picture of my future wife, a second year named Christine. She was born in Japan but moved to America and lived there until she was twelve, _'same place as Ari…' _I thought with a sigh. Christine seemed nice and all, but she would never mean as much as Ari had. _'Why is Ari on my mind? Perhaps she put a curse on me? Maybe not? This seems somewhat natural… but I can't shake her from my mind,' _I sighed again, finding the door to Class 3-A and letting myself in.

"There he is," a girl with black hair and blue eyes pointed to me. A blonde head turned around and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Umehito!" she squealed, running up to me and hugging me around the waist.

"Huh, w-w-what are you d-d-doing?" I stuttered, wondering what the girl was doing, since I'd never been hugged like this and I didn't even know her.

"Silly, I am your fiancée, I am allowed to hug you~"

"O-oh," I realized, seeing that this girl was the girl from the picture. She was short, or at least shorter than me, with big, brown eyes and blonde hair that seemed to work quite well with her extremely tanned face.

"Hi Neko—"I heard a voice, Ari's voice, say, "who's this?"

"Oh, hi! Are you Nekozawa's friend? I'm Christine, his fiancée!"

"Oh," Ari seemed to sigh, "I didn't know Nekozawa was getting married…"

"It's an arranged marriage. But, I think we'll get along _just_ _great_!"

"Oh, well it's nice meeting you," Ari said, less than a smile on her face.

"Oh the pleasure's mine; I should get to my class, so until we meet again!" Christine smiled back, oblivious to Ari's mood. She ran out of the room with extreme cheerfulness, and the class took their seats. Ari shot me a look, but nothing more as she sat down and turned her attention to the teacher.

**Ari POV**

I couldn't believe Nekozawa was getting married, I mean, he kissed me the day before! Why would he kiss me if he was getting married? I stomped over to Music Room #3, hoping my mood could be brought up by the hosts, a bunch of sweet talking boys, or atleast distract me from my denial that I wanted to cry and hug a pillow. Or punch it, I didn't know which.

"The host club isn't open yet…" a smooth voice said from the other side of the door as I tried to open it.

"It's me, because I have some ideas, more like edited ideas," I said back to Kyoya.

"Come in," he said, pushing the lock so it would open.

"Thanks," I said. I took a somewhat crumpled piece of paper out of my bag and gave it to Kyoya, who looked over it.

"I said you didn't need to edit it, but I suppose the better they are the more customers will like them, so thanks."

"No problem, and I'm planning to come back as a customer so should I stay or leave and come back?"

"I suppose you could stay. There is one more girl that will be coming early, so it won't be like you're the only one," Kyoya said. Just then, the door creaked open and a small girl with pale brown hair stepped in, "Ah, Sylvie, how are you?"

"Good, and you?" she said in a small voice.

"Fine, oh this is Ari, from 3-A. Ari, this is Sylvie, from 3-B."

"Hello, Ari."

"Hi- wait is that a Black Veil Brides necklace?" I asked, pointing towards the star necklace on her neck that sat over a white shirt. _'She probably changed, like I did,' _I thought, looking down to my jeans and t-shirt.

"Oh, yeah, are you a fan?" Her voice got a little louder.

"Yes! I _love _them! I almost got to see them in concert!"

"I want to _so _badly!" Sylvie was an inch or two taller than me and pale, somewhat elegant, but not the kind of person I'd expect to like Black Veil Brides. She seemed like she was someone who was doted on a lot and drank tea from half-way around the world out of golden tea-cups.

"Black Veil Brides?" the host club questioned in almost perfect unison, excluding Kyoya and Mori.

"American band, kind of Metal-Punk-y, if you ask me," I explained to the host club.

"Yeah, so what brings you to the host club? I've never seen you here."

"Oh," I leaned in so I was next to her ear, "there's this guy I like, but he got an arranged marriage, so I'm a little bummed, so I was hoping that this would cheer me up," I didn't know why I was telling a girl I just met, but it felt nice to let it out.

"I know just what you need!" Sylvie exclaimed, "we're gonna hang out, 'kay? I'll come back to the host club tomorrow."

"Okay," I smiled, liking Sylvie's enthusiasm and letting her drag me out of the school, "your personality has changed a lot in the few minutes I've known you…"

"Oh, well I have a little, no _huge _crush on Kyoya, so I act different around him, but if I was in your situation I would need a friend, and I don't have many friends, and I suspected you didn't either, since you were turning to the hosts for help and I've never seen you there, and they're guys and don't know anything about heartache of any kind except for causing it, so I decided it would be a win-win situation."

"Yeah, I don't have many friends. I just recently moved here from America and I like, sit next to, and talk to Nekozawa, so people see me as 'the new girl', 'the freak who likes Nekozawa' or a mix of both.

"Ah, yeah, you must have it pretty tough, but from now on, I declare us friends! Let's go!"

**Nekozawa POV**

After school, I went to Christine's mansion. She kept on murdering me with the bright lights in her room, but I held back and didn't say anything. She was nice, but the complete opposite of me. She was like Kirimi or that little host club boy in my class.

"Well, thanks for… everything," I said, stepping into the limo.

"Wait!" she smiled, grabbing my arm and pulling me to her until our lips were smashed together in the most not romantic way possible, "I'll see you tomorrow," she blushed, letting me go. I nodded, still too shocked, because that kiss felt like my lips and hers together, nothing else, and I didn't want to have to live with that feeling for my whole life.

**Ari POV**

"Come on," Sylvie said, pulling me into her shiny white limo. We dropped our shopping bags on the floor of the car, turning to talk.

"That was so much fun!"

"Yeah, the best way to get over heartbreak," she said, and I realized it didn't hurt that much that Nekozawa had a fiancée. It hurt, but not as much.

"So where are we going now?" I asked Sylvie.

"My place," she said, smiling wide. I couldn't help but smile too as the limo humed to life and we drove away.

By the time I got home that night, I was so tired it was hard to bare. Sylvie, even after only one day, was my best and only friend. I also realized it was already May, and in less than a month, I would be home for summer vacation, or maybe staying here, or possibly a bit of both. I would have to deal with my whole Nekozawa situation, but being the procrastinator I sometimes was, I pushed it aside. It wasn't long before I was peacefully asleep.

"So, why do you come to the host club early anyway?" I asked Sylvie at lunch.

"Well, I always request Kyoya, but since he always works during hosting hours, they found it fair that I could spend a little more time with him, so it'd be worth my money and all."

"Oh."

"Hey, Nekozawa at… something o'clock," Sylvie pointed towards the door. Sure enough, there he was, Christine's arm linked with his, and the girl chatting away a storm.

"It's fine," I said, finishing my lunch.  
" 'Kay," that was around when I realized Nekozawa was coming up to us. He said something to Christine, who smiled jumped off somewhere else.

"We need to talk," he said, "c-come to the classroom at around four, okay?" I nodded, wondering what he needed to tell me, "I'll see you later."

"Okay," I said, looking to Sylvie, who had a smirk on her face.

"Ohhh, scandal," she said in a cheerful voice.

"It's probably nothing…"

"I still want all the dee-tails," she smiled, shoving a dumpling in her mouth.

"So, what's your relationship with Kyoya?" I tried, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh," Sylvie blushed, "nothing."

"Then _we're _going to _make _it something," Sylvie looked at me dumbstruck, but smiled and nodded. It was nice to have a friend.

"You came!" Nekozawa said. I nodded.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Ari, I like you. I didn't know I was getting an arranged marriage until I got home yesterday. Christine is… nice but I don't like her like as much as I like you. You accept me, she likes me to take of the wig I'm wearing and stay in the light…"

"You wear a wig?"

"Yeah," Nekozawa said, taking the dark green _wig _off to reveal a head of blonde hair.

"Oh," I was most surprised about this visit that Nekozawa wasn't stuttering, his voice wasn't shaking, he was talking normally, "was this all you wanted to tell me?"

"No, I wanted to say I'm sorry, and I like you, and I wish there was a curse I could say that could make this better, but I can't, so…"

"Thanks…" with that, Nekozawa awkwardly walked out of the room.

**Nekozawa POV**

_'I think it came out okay. I rehearsed those lines so many times, and even read some of Kirimi's shoujo manga to figure out what to say. I just hope Ari can forgive me…'_

**Ari**

I hated the truth, I really did, especially when Nekozawa apologized and I wanted to hate him and I couldn't. I really, really liked him, and that made the truth so much harder, because the truth meant our relationship was over and I had to move on.

I really hated the truth.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it :)**

**The button says it will no longer bit, so you can press it worry free :)**

**I don't take responsibility for anyone that _does_ get bitten though...**

**R&R**


	7. New Friends

**Hi! I know it took me sooooo long to upload, but I have a reason. I wasn't just being lazy! I'm still in school, and they're testing us and assigning stuff non-stop. So, there might not be another update 'til school ends, but in the summer I'll be able to update faster and more often. So, I'm sorry. Plus, I promise my chapters will get better and longer than this one, since I haven't written in a while. So, yeah, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Ari POV**

"Good Morning, class. Your projects are due tomorrow, so make sure they're finished," the teacher's voice had a slightly cheery tone in it. Cheery was the last thing I was feeling. Sylvie and I were going to the host club after school, it was day one in the 'America' theme week and the host club was a fashion show, with the latest American trends and fashions on sale. They had 'commoner fashions' and 'wealthy fashions' being showcased, and all items were for sale. It wasn't the host club that was bothering me, though, it was… Nekozawa. Big surprise, right? "Oh, I almost forgot, we're switching seats today!"

"W-w-what?" Nekozawa stuttered. I felt bad for him, since everyone seemed to be still scared of him, but at the same time I didn't need a reminder… I was letting him get to my head. I'd never fussed over a guy this much. That's why I requested to the teacher everyone should move seats. He needed a dose of reality.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Minami," the girl now next to me said. I was next to the window with Sakura next to me, Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai from the host club in front of us and two chatty girls named Ayame and Mamie in back of us. Nekozawa was on other side of the room, in the front, near two jocks, three cheery schoolgirl stereotypes, and one shy boy. Sylvie and I had plans for after school. It was funny how we randomly just hung out, but she was nice enough to do it for me.

"I'm Ari. Nice to meet you."

"You too, I hope we can become friends… oh was that too soon? I'm sorry…"

"Oh, no. I don't have many friends so… that'd be great."

"Yeah," Sakura giggled.

**Nekozawa POV**

"Are you okay, Neko-chan~?"

"Huh?" Christine's tanned arms draped off my shoulders, her slender fingers taking hold of my chest pocket.

"You seem out of it today…"

"We switched seats…"

"That's awesome! You needed away from that bi—Ari girl…"

"She was the only one in my class that I got along with."

"But, Neko-chan, you rejected her. She must _hate _you," Christine put on a puppy dog face that a father would fall for every time. "She's no longer part of your life…"

"W-w-what?"

"Yeah, I thought you _knew that…_"

"N-n-no, I didn't…"

"Yeah, c'mon honey, let's go to lunch."

**Ari POV**

"Come on, hurry up you two," Sylvie smiled, dragging me and a reluctant Sakura along to the host club. We were brought to the host club, whose room looked even bigger when emptied and filled with fashions. Professional models were walking on a well light stage, wearing stilettos, sneakers, etc. with high end clothes, not to mention the 'commoner's styles'. Many of the fashion minded girls were watching the show, but most were being tended to at American restaurant style tables by the hosts. Notice how much I say 'American'. Even though you could find most of this stuff in Japan, the girls were eating it up. The only thing I found exciting about this was the converse, and the fact my favorite theme day was one stupid theme closer.

"This seems…" Sakura was cut off by Tamaki, who cupped her chin and looked her in the eyes.

"Hello princess, I see a new face today. I promise we'll take care of you," Tamaki smiled princely.

"I… should really get going…" Sakura tried, running towards the door.

"No, no you don't," I pulled the girl back.

"Okay, let's go," Sylvie pulled us into the room.

"What a _long _day," I sighed, stepping out of Sakura's limo.

"It was fun," Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, it was, I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

**Nekozawa POV**

"Dad…"

"What is it Umehito, I'm very busy…"

"I… _I don't want this arranged marriage!_"

"Umehito! This isn't about what you want! This is about the _business_! You know we need this," the look in father's eyes softened. "I know you don't want this, and I know you're in love with someone else, but soon enough your crush will just be another crush. You'll see that _this _is what's best for you, and the company, and the next generation of Nekozawas. Okay?"

"I… I guess so… I'm sorry for disturbing you, father," I walked out of the room and to my bedroom, where Belzeneff was conveniently on me bed. "Curse him, curse Christine, curse Ari, curse _everyone_! Curse it all!"

"I'm sorry, Umehito, but this is the way things have to be," father whispered from the door, silently making his way, "things will be better in the end."

* * *

**So, please R&R! I'd really love to hear from you guys. Thank you for following this story! So, yeah, the button wont bite so please press it, thank you.**

**Byeee!**


	8. Still Fighting

**Hi! I'm back! It's finally summer (yay) so I'll b updating more (double yay)! Sorry it took so long, but with finals and all... yeah. Anyway, sorry if there's any grammatical/spelling/any errors and tell me if there are. So enjoy, R&R, I love to hear from you :)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Well, I own my characters, any places or things I thought up but anything and everything else belongs to their respective owners and I take no credit for anything not mine mentioned. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Ari POV**

So, are you guys going to the host club," Sylvie asked. She was eating a bag of cookies, unlike every other girl in this lunchroom. By that, I mean no one _eats_. If they do, they're having like, some spinach seaweed negative one hundred calorie wrap thing their personal chef made for them with special ingredients from some secret island their daddies just bought. I felt like a fattie drinking _water_.

"We are," two girls, Ayame and Mamie, who are friends of Sylvie and the two girls who sit behind Sakura and me.

"I… don't know. My brother is coming to pick me up and he's been at college for a while so, you know…" Sakura said.

` "That's fine, I'm going but only because I have to…" I said, pouting a little. Kyoya was evil, and it was now day two of the theme week. Everyone was going outside for BBQ and fireworks. America week was annoying since everything in the themes you can find everywhere else in the world. Tomorrow was media/entertainment/TV and movies. They were able to get two more rooms so one was a small movie marathon, White Chicks and some other movie. Another room was a TV show marathon, shows like American Dad, Family Guy, things that would probably scar the goody-goody rich kid's minds forever, and on the other side Disney and Nickelodeon stuff, things that probably wouldn't scar them… that much. The last room was some American actors doing stuff. No one big, I don't think.

"Yeah, you came up with the themes right?" Sakura said, taking a sip of some green tea.

"Sort of. I came up with drafts and stiff then Kyoya and the rest of the club revised them so their guests would enjoy it. Though, they let me choose everything for tomorrow, since they have no idea what I was taking about."

"Yeah, I've never been to America but my dad says it's a whole new world…" Mamie said.

"Not really, I guess it depends where you are. But, it's really not such a big deal. Or, not as much as you make it out to be, I'm surprised your school is even interested anyway. You could just go on your private jets and go yourself."

"Well, yeah, but if we go to America we stay in five star hotels and talk business with our parent's clients. Or even if it was a vacation we wouldn't be allowed to go to a McDonald's or watch fireworks or concerts or anything you and the host club planned. We would be secluded to a small, most likely gated area," Ayame said matter-of-factly.

"I guess I can get that," I said.

"Yeah, but anyway lunch is almost over, let's get to class," Mamie said, getting up and bringing the remains of her lunch to the trash.

"Okay. Let's go," I said, following her out of the cafeteria, along with Ayame and Sylvie. Sylvie split from us and went to her class.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Ume-_chan_, can we go shopping after school? There's a sale at that Lolita store. I wanna _go," _Christine usually got what she wanted. Usually by whining and pleading, but nonetheless she got everything. Nekozawa was told to keep her happy, but it was quite difficult. They were two people so separate they could never make each other happy.

"Well, that store is so bright…" Nekozawa had been forced into the frilliest, brightest stores in town, and it had only been a few days. He'd had to wear sunglasses and his cape and his wig and use any precautions he could to get away from the light. Christine only did what she wanted, even when Nekozawa protested. This is what he missed about Ari. She would allow him the freedom to choose the dark corner where they ate and she would accept him for liking it. His father, though, wouldn't listen to Nekozawa's complaints. He said it was his job as the next heir to the company to find the suitable partner that would widen the business' horizons, blah blah blah blah blah. His father wasn't the most bright-liking person either, but his business was above all.

"C'mon, Umehito, let's go! It's a sale!"

"Well…" Nekozawa said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "I guess we can go…"

"Yay!" Christine said, half hugging Nekozawa. She dragged him to the Lolita store, Loli-Chan, and bought almost everything. Then, Ari, yes _Ari_, walked in with some other girls, two of which who attacked the racks.

"Hi… Mil-Ari," Christine said, smirking a bit."

"Oh… hi," Ari replied, obviously annoyed. "Nekozawa, hi." She nodded her head to me. A long, quite awkward silence followed.

"Um, Ari, try this on," one of her friends said, I think her name was Sakura, in our class, motioned to her and led her away from Christine and I.

"Let's check out… okay?" Christine said, bringing her mounds of clothes to the pink checkout counter.

"Wait, Nekozawa-san, why are you _here_? This is the most brightly lit place in Tokyo."

"There… was a sale," Nekozawa motioned to Christine, who was happily watching the astonished cashier ring up her clothes.

"So… what? This place is like suicide to you…"

"Not to Christine…" Nekozawa muttered, almost so quietly Ari couldn't hear. But she did.

"You mean she brought you here?" Ari said through gritted teeth. She was about to go right over to Christine and give her a piece of her mind, but she didn't, for Nekozawa's sake.

"It's fine; it's what I have to do."

"Well… I have… to go…"

"Bye…"

"Bye."

**Nekozawa POV**

"Father! I can't do this anymore!"

"Umehito, what are you talking about?"

"Christine! I can't! She makes me do things I'm not comfortable with. She doesn't care at all! I don't even like her, not one bit! I don't care about the company anymore, not if I have to deal with her!"

"Umehito Nekozawa, stop speaking such nonsense—"

"No… I can't… I won't do this anymore! I'm sorry." I walked out the door and into my room feeling proud and scared at the same time.

**Ari POV**

I paced around my room, letting my thoughts run in endless circles. I didn't know why I was thinking like this, I was fine before today.

Before I saw him.

But, now I can't stop thinking, thinking, thinking.

"I miss you, Nekozawa…"

* * *

**So... REVIEW! I hoped you liked! The button really shouldn't bite so press it :P**

**Byeeee**


	9. Another New Girl

**Hey! Me is back. Sorry for the wait, I was lazy and my mom says I must be out of the house (and away from my computer) since its summer, so i haven't had time to update. I'm also thinking about starting another story, so... look out for it I guess. Though I've said this before... bleh. Anyway, this is more of a filler but enjoy it anyway. Sorry its short-ish too.**

**ALSO: I don't know how long I really want this story to be. Do you want it to go on longer or should I start bringing it to a close (atleast 4 or 5 chapters)/**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Ouran or any of its characters. I also do not own Kana Korimako, she belongs to bloody hell I have an acsent (hope I got that right). I own Ari, Sakura, Mamie, Ayame, and any other Ocs, places, etc. that come from my imagination. :)**

**Sorry for any mistakes, enjoy :).**

* * *

"Hello, my name is Kris, I'm Sakura's brother."

"Oh, hi, I'm Ari. I sit next to Sakura in class. Over there, the two girls obsessing over that fashion magazine, are Ayame and Mamie, they sit behind Sakura and I. Then over there, the one batting her eyelashes at the heartless, glasses wearing guy is Sylvie, she's not in our class but she's in our grade."

"Oh, nice to meet all of you," Kris smiled. He was tall, brown hair, like his sisters, and blue eyes that were slightly lighter than those of his sisters. He had long, almost red eyelashes and wide lips. He looked like a model. Almost everyone here did, Ouran Academy. Ayame had silky auburn hair that was always shiny and straight. She had perfect cheekbones that merged into full lips. Her eyes were a beautiful green that seemed almost alive. Mamie had black hair that was naturally curly/wavy, so her hair had loose and tight curls that layered over each other. She had blue green eyes that were brought out by tons of eyeliner. Sylvie had blonde hair that was naturally wavy but she usually straightened it or curled it into ringlets. She had brown eyes that looked extremely deep. This school could be turned into a modeling agency and most of the kids here would get by.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, but why are you here? From what Sakura told me she's staying for the host club today and it really doesn't seem like the kind of thing youd be interested in. I mean…"

"Oh no," Kris laughed. "I'm staying here because I have to. My father's a little protective… so I'm staying here since our driver is with mother today. I'm going to drive her to the shopping mall place after school, so I'm forced to stay here."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I really don't want to be here either. All the movies and TV shows they're showing I've already seen like, a trillion times. I'm not interested in any of the actors either; they're pretty small-town, independent movie actors and actresses."

"Good to know."

"Yeah… well, I'll see you around then…"

"Yeah, see you around."

Kris was a cool guy, actually. We ended up talking since neither of us was interested in the club. His musical taste wasn't that great… but other than that. He was a business major and literature minor. He was planning on taking over the family business. He was in the process of writing a book, a business kind of book, though I wasn't completely sure. He used to skateboard, until he did some insane trick and broke a rib. He'd broken six bones, and had sprains and fractures more than ten times, apparently he was a daring guy in his 'youth'.

"So, why aren't you enjoying the host club like everyone else?" he said, only a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"I' just not interested, is all. I mean, being fawned over isn't that great."

"Like someone else?" He asked, though he seemed to already know the answer.

"Wha-," I started, surprised he was so blunt. "Well, I guess so…" I admitted, a little sadly, of course.

"Don't worry, it'll work out one way or another."

"Thanks, but I don't think so_…" 'It could only really work out one way, right? Nekozawa and I would have to end up together. But, he's engaged. All hopes for us being together are ruined, right? Giving up is the only way to ensure I don't get hurt further. Giving up and getting him out of my mind.'_

"Whatever you say," Kris said, although you could tell from his voice he knew he was right. I simply shrugged him off.

"Hey, Ari, I need you…" Sylvie whispered in my ear. I jumped, scared half to death. '_When did she get here… and when did she leave Kyoya's side? She was stuck to him like glue a few seconds ago.'_

" 'Kay, but next time don't give me a heart attack…"

"Sorry…" Sylvie replied. She seemed… anxious? I followed her to the empty art room down the hall. We sat.

"What's up?"

"The ceiling but that's really not the point. I… I really want to make a move on Kyoya. Like, soon. I don't know… I just really like him. Am I crazy?"

"No… you're not crazy…" I laughed. "But we need to think of… a plan… oh god I feel like I'm five…"

"Huh?" Sylvie looked at me like I was the crazy one.

"When I was five I… I thought of myself as a spy. My best friend and I, actually. We made a plan for everything. How we were going to get breakfast, steal another cookie, eavesdrop on her brother and my parents. That was the cause of everything… sorry that's beside the point. I'm rambling."

"No, its fine… but what are we going to do?" Sylvie replied, obviously wanting to get to the point.

"Do you know if he likes you?"

"No… I mean… he's a host, so he has to act like that to everyone. So… I don't know. And he's not supposed to fall in love anyway…"

"Okay… we should really find out… but we're short on time… 'cause you want to get this done ASAP. So… do you want to straight out confess or indirectly or what?"

"I just wanna straight out confess. It'll be the most painless way… kind of, like ripping off the bandage."

"Okay… then why'd you consult me… just go out and do it…"

"Wha—really?"

"Yeah, what's stopping you?"

"O-okay. I'm just going to go out and do it!"

"Class, we have a new student today. I'm proud to introduce Miss Kana Korimako. She'll be in this class for the rest of the year. So, be nice," a short girl with long blonde hair and eyes that seemed to be purple walked in the room, self-confidence radiating off of her.

"Oh hi…" Kana said, eyes scanning the room for something, someone. "Nekozawa-chan! I knew you'd be in my class! I just _knew _it!" She smiled widely, running to the seat next to Nekozawa and politely asked him to move to the seat she was supposed to have. The student sighed in relief, happily moving their stuff so Kana could sit.

'_Who is that?' _Sakura mouthed to me. I shrugged.

_'She looks a little weird…" _Ayame mouthed in response. Again, I shrugged.

"Anyway… let's continue on with our class. You can get to know the new student after class."

_'I think this year got ten times crazier,' _I looked back to the strange new student, who was happily chatting away with Nekozawa. _'Hopefully for the better…'_

* * *

**I dont know whether I want to make Sylvie happy or break her heart... such a difficult decision...**

**Well, press that little review button down there, it wont bite, we've been over this.**

**R&R**

**Bye**


	10. All Is Revealed

**HEY! GUESS WHO! Well, I guess its pretty obvious... anyway, UPDATE TIME! This chapter is a little longer than the last one and really isn't a filler so YAY! Yeah... so I had time today so I decided to finish this chapter. If there are any mistakes, again, I'm sorry, but I really wanted to get this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own this plotline, my OCs and any other places or things that come from my imagination. Kana Korimako belongs to bloody hell I have an acsent. Ouran and any other mentioned things I dont own belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Today was day four of the theme week, though Kyoya said I didn't have to attend. I was really tired of this whole theme week anyway. They had enough money, why not just fly to the country themselves. Today was the cities, like New York City, LA, etc. I really didn't listen in to the fine details. The new girl was constantly crowding around Nekozawa, making Christine a not-so-happy camper. Not like I cared anyway, she was a genuine psychotic bitch. Like bridezilla or something. Or, at least that's how I saw her.

"So, host club today?" Sylvie asked, anxiety practically written on her forehead.

"Not for me… If I don't have to attend I don't want to. All their fawning just makes me feel like a shallow little girl that wants attention. Not that _you _are shallow little girls that want attention, just how it makes me feel."

"I don't know… I'm going to confess today… I'm so nervous." Sylvie said, talking to her feet.

"Oh, come on. It's a now or never thing, if you get turned down, you tried. If you don't, you have a boyfriend. And one that's not hard on the eyes, just an added bonus…" Mamie smiled. Ayame and Mamie were both outgoing like that, shy but outgoing… that makes no sense but if you knew them you'd get it.

"Yeah, Sylvie, it's all over your face. You're nervous and want to back out. But this is your chance. Tomorrow he might meet some princess from a faraway land and he'll fall in love and ride away on her magical unicorn. I know I usually don't talk like this but really, do you want to say you tried, whether you fail or not, or watch him ride away on that unicorn and regret you had the chance but you let it go?"

"Unicorn? Really?" Sylvie giggled a bit. "I think I'll go for it, though. Thanks for… everything."

"Unicorn was the first thing that came to mind."

"Of course it was, I'll see you later."

"Yeah. You go to the host club and enjoy fake US cities while I do something valuable with my life. Good luck," I walked away from Sylvie, who was still anxious but happier, I guess, and maneuvered my way to the entrance. Or, I tried, until a flash of blonde pushed me into a closet, me and someone else. I heard a lock click and looked to my right, only to see Nekozawa looking at me with confused eyes.

"Kana! L-let us out!" he stuttered in his usual, creepy voice.

"That's what I call fast thinking. I'm going to go pull a little prank on that bi- I mean I'm just going to have a little talk with your fiancée. Hikaru, Christine, and I… yeah… just a little talk," I heard Kana mumble to herself from the other side of the door, her voice slowly fading.

"Well…" I said.

"Sorry about this… Kana is a childhood friend. And insane. She's nice but she doesn't really… get me, you know. She just does things on her own, and you don't want to get her angry, so I just let her so whatever she wants. I guess I'm making her sound a little bad, but really, she's my best friend."

"That's nice. I used to have a best friend, childhood friend, all that. Mia. We did everything together. She stopped talking to me though. After…" I trailed off, the memory too painful for me to go on.

"I know we've had a… rough relationship for these last few days but if it's something you want to talk about, I'm here," Nekozawa said, and I knew he meant it.

"Thanks. It really the reason I'm in Japan, but I don't want to bore you or tell you too much or, well you know… it's really not a happy story and well, I've never told anyone about this and I don't want you to judge me like the people that know have and I mean, I like you… as a friend, you're engaged, so it can't be any more than that," I was ranting, rambling, stumbling over words but I couldn't stop now. "But, I guess you're my friend though we haven't had the best relationship and it's only the beginning of school, I mean—" I was cut of then. Cut off by his lips crashed against mine and the sensation was just… wonderful. Can't be put into words. We're only about a month, less even, into school and I realized I'd fallen so hard so fast and it seems like something you'd hear in some kind of fiction story.

"I-I want to know. I want to know even though no one else wanted to, and I don't care about my engagement because I like you and I really hope you like me as much as I like you…"

"O-o-okay," Ari sighed.

**Nekozawa POV**

"Well… when I was young, as you know, my mother drowned. I felt it was all my fault. And… my father did too. He was an artist, actually. He went a little… crazy after that. Everyone looked over it. But, he didn't even tell me he loved me or good night or anything anymore. He just stared at me with this empty look and it drove me insane. He threatened me once, and of course, I told my grandmother, and she fought for custody, but my dad was too good at his façade. They thought _I _was the crazy one. Until he attempted suicide, that is. He went crazy after being saved. He didn't leave the house, and all of his art was the word 'revenge' on a black sheet of paper. I went to live with my grandma. But, everyone knew. It was all over the news, newspapers; it was the gossip of… I don't even know how widespread it was. But I was ignored, people saw me as the 'bad egg', the child of that crazy guy. She shipped me off here. I mean, it may not seem that… big. I get it if you don't want to be friends with me."

"What are you talking about?" I said with a strong voice. Then I calmed a little bit seeing the surprised look in her face. "I mean, no one here has had an experience like that… but we know what it's like to be judged. All of us here at Ouran are judged by our parents' mistakes, and we have to fix them. We are looked down on because they made a mistake, and you were too. You're not alone in this, you're with everyone here at Ouran," a tear slipped out of Ari's eye, which I promptly pushed away.

"I-I guess life isn't easy for anyone…" she laughed a sarcastic laugh, more of a sigh. "I thought it was just me." I was proud of myself, right then and there. Life wasn't easy at all. But, I survived it. I survived it and I would continue to. And, this was the first… romantic thing I've done, I've said, without the help of shoujo manga, Kirimi, or her knowledgeable maids. This was form the heart, as cheesy as it sounds. I was happy, I hoped that Ari and I were on better terms now. All I had to do now was get my dad to call off the engagement.

**Ari POV**

A surprised janitor let us out of the closet a little while after, actually about an hour. He didn't interrupt, though. We were sitting in comfortable silence with my hand over his, before that we were just small talking. It was about fifteen minutes after six, fifteen minutes after the host club ended as well. I decided to look for Sylvie, see what happened with her confession, and then tell everyone about Nekozawa and I. Or maybe keep it a secret. I hadn't decided. I walked to the third music room to see Sylvie and Kyoya talking. I backed up and pressed me ear to the door before they realized.

"Well… yeah. I'm sorry to trouble you with this…" Sylvie said, faintly, though.

"Before I answer… may I ask a question?" he paused for a second. "Why do you even like me?"

"Because… because you work so hard all the time. You're determined to always do your best. So much you have this façade up… you want this amazing reputation and you hide the fact you care… I don't know… that must've sounded stupid…"

"No, not especially. I don't see how that would be of attraction to you. I'll go out with you. Though your company won't make a difference to the Ootoi group I like the way you think… but it has to be a secret… no one can know…" That's when I said 'yes' loud enough for them to hear. Kyoya walked up to the door and opened it, for me to stumble in.

"H-hey guys. Congratulations on… you know… your secret…"

"Why are you still here?" Sylvie asked, giving me an odd, suspicious look.

"Oh, Kana locked me in a closet. Just got out," now both Ootori and Sylvie were giving me the look. I shrugged.

"Remember, I trust you to keep this a secret…" Sylvie winked. I winked back to her. Ootori offered to drive Sylvie home, ignoring me, but I didn't care. I was too happy to. But, there was a feeling in my gut, one that doubted Ootori's intentions, and knew this happiness wouldn't last long. But, I just pushed it aside knowing I'd regret it later. And hoped later wouldn't come as soon as it did.

* * *

**Please R&R, you know the button drill, its not gonna bite. Blah, blah, blah. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW (this is my third time saying it but, please do (oh theres four))**

**Bye!**


	11. The Fight

**Hiiii! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO Sorry it took so long. School, and other stuff, along with my laptop breaking, it took forever. I also didn't have internet. It may take a while for the next chapter as well, because i have to send my laptop to be fixed again (or probably). It wont charge, the charger has to be in for it to work (felt like you should know that). Anyway, this chapter is to get in the swing of things a little, and I'll try to put up a longer chapter when I have the time. ALSO, I finally decided that I'm writing a OC x Kyoya x OC fanfic, from both OCs perspectives. So... that'll be up once I decide which Chapter One to finish (I started like, a gazillion) and get started on Chapter Two. So... yeah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. I wish I did, like anyone else, but I do not. I do own my OC's, and ima-wolf-chica owns Kana. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Third Person Flashback POV**

_"Umehito, I'm sorry, but I can't call off the engagement."_

_ "Why. Not?" Nekozawa sighed, a sweat bead lazily rolling down his forehead. _

_ "The paperwork is being filed. Christine and her father are happy. Her mother is finally content with our arrangements, and we will benefit from this-"_

_ "We? We who? The only one benefiting from this is you! _You _are getting a bigger company, _you _will have more money. What am I left with? A wife that I hate and a life that I hate on an endless cycle- I"_

_ His father cut him off. "_Umehito," _his voice boomed, ricocheting off the walls like bullets. "What _happened? _You used to be practical! You used to know what you were doing! And now… you have a little crush and suddenly you've abandoned all reason. You've practically become mad!"_

_ "Don't you remember Mom's favorite quote?" His father looked startled by the mention of his late wife. He opened his mouth to say something, but Nekozawa continued. "There is always some madness in love, but there is always some reason in madness," Nekozawa recited, as if the words were engraved behind his eyes._

_ "Don't talk of your mother," Nekozawa was started by the stiffness in his father's eyes. "And I cannot rearrange anything, I don't know who got these ideas through your head but I suggest a thorough reality check. Are we clear? Now, get to school. You're going to late. Nekozawa tried to say something, but not words came out. This conversation was over._

**Ari POV**

Day five and six of theme week passed quickly, and tomorrow would be day seven. Kyoya had called me multiple times at ridiculous hours to verify certain things; music, lighting, wardrobe, ect. He seemed to never sleep. Meanwhile, Christine had _somehow _found herself pelted with a small amount of paintballs when she opened her shoe locker, and Kana had been blamed, along with Hikaru. They were given a month of in-school suspension, which seemed too dramatic, but then again, she could sue. Kana had just gotten out of her in-school prison, her hair still in impeccable pigtails. I briefly wondered if her hair was bleached. She looked like she just stepped out of a photo shoot. Obviously, she'd already changed. She wore black designer jeans that clung perfectly to her like a second skin. Her shirt had a logo for a designer I didn't know, and it hung off her body strangely well. Her bright purple bra was visible through the white fabric of the shirt, but just barely so.

"You're so cute!" Christine's voice wafted from the hallway like a skunk's spray. I subconsciously cringed.

"W-wh-what?" Nekozawa firmly stuttered. Christine was pulling Nekozawa's arm towards the Art Room. Kana was about to go after them, but I stopped her before she could. She already had detention, what would the point of getting expelled be?

"What a…" Kana tried to find the right word. "I don't know. She's worse than every curse word I know, and that's saying something."

"Agreed," I sighed.

"Anyway…" Kana smirked. "I can't _wait _for tomorrow's Host Club! Live performers, right? I heard Kanako from Class 2-C is singing something, and some famous people," she laughed. As she droned on, my thoughts drifted. To Nekozawa, who else? We'd kissed… again. But, Christine had him so preoccupied now; I didn't get the chance to say hi.

"Are you even listening?" Kana asked, irritated.

"Oh, sorry, what?"

"You're hopeless," she inhaled. "We're meeting Mamie and Ayame at their tennis game, it'll be almost over by the time we get there. Then we'll pick up Sakura and Sylvie at their houses, and we'll go to my house and study for that global test coming up, okay?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Whatever."

We got to Kana's house as planned. Her room was… predictable. Gothic Victorian wallpaper encased her neon room. Greens, blues, purples, but not pinks, were everywhere. There were some boxing references I didn't get.

"Welcome," Kana enthusiastically smiled.

"Thanks for inviting us~" we all said in a blur of words. She motioned us to sit on her neon plush couches.

"So," Kana started, smiling at us in her cynical way. "What should we do now?"

"I don't know…" Sylvie replied, more attention on her phone than anything else.

"Who-ya-textin?" Kana asked.

"Oh," Sylvie blushed. "Just Kyoya."

"Confiscated," Kana said, and in one swift movement, took the phone from her hand and placed it in her back pocket.

"_Hey_," Sylvie said, trying to snatch her phone back .from Kana.

"Nope," Kana smiled.

"Fine," Sylvie mumbled.

"So, what's it like dating the Ootori?" Mamie asked.

"Oh," Sylvie smiled a fake, faded smile. "Good."

"What do you mean by 'oh… good?"

"He's busy… a lot."

"Oh, well that sucks," Mamie replied. "but, I'm sure it'll get better."

"Yeah I hope so," Sylvie sighed.

"Aaand," Kana started. "What about you, Miss Ari?"

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, and Nekozawa. What's up with you?"

"Oh, I don't know. I like him, I do. But… things are so complicated. Christine is always getting in the way, and its difficult to work around her. I don't want to be the reason someone cheated on someone, or any other problems that result from that. I don't know… its complicated…"

"Tough," Ayame said, nodding her head for emphasis.

"_Complicated_?" Kana remarked, a look of pure awe on her face.

"Yeah, what's with the look?"

"Oh, _nothing, _just that, you know, 'it's complicated' isn't really an _excuse_."

"Excuse? What do I need an excuse for?" What the hell was Kana thinking?

"Nekozawa is completely unhappy with Christine! Can't you see that? And if you're too goody-goody for someone with a little baggage, than maybe you shouldn't… maybe you should just…"

"Maybe I should just _what_?"

"Guys…" Ayame started.

"_Maybe _you should just _stay. Away. From. Nekozawa._"

"Maybe you should not tell me what to do…"

"_Guys_," Ayame said again, though neither Kana or I heard her.

"Maybe you should open your eyes and _realize _there's more to life than you.

"And you should stop being a bitch for one second and think for one second that it isn't that easy!"

"So what if its not easy? If you cared about him you'd try harder."

"If you cared about him than maybe you'd realize what people want isn't always what's best for them!"

"Just… I cant deal with you right now…" Kana said. "Get out."

"You're kicking me out? Fine, whatever."

"Fine then, leave."

"Fine."

_'Oh God, what just happened?'_

**Nekozawa POV**

"Neko-chaaan~" Christine's voice sang, though it wasn't really cheerful.

"Yes, Christine?"

"I'm really happy, you know?"

"Uh… no," I replied, ignoring her upbeat voice.

"Oh, well its just that, finally, things are going my way. The guy I've had a crush on… my fiancé! And... sorry for getting in the way of you and Ari, but you'll realize, Ari's bad news. She has that vibe, and the past to back it up. Daddy told me," she rambled on. _'All this time she knew?'_

_"_And also, don't know if you know, but the wedding just got moved up. It's next month."

* * *

**Hope you liked it, remember to review. The button... well its chapter eleven people, you should know fully well to wear gloves and take caution while pressing it.**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! -Keira-hime**


	12. An Author's Note Discontinuation

**On a solemn note, I'd like to say I'm discontinuing this story.**

**If you'd like to know why, my reasoning is simply I've grown, as an author, from when I started this story. I feel that when I cannot look at a story without cringing, it's time to discontinue.**

**I was planning on picking it up, but I am no longer inspired to write this particular story, as some of my characters and interactions have stayed the same when I've changed so much as a writer. To begin with, this story was far from the dysfunction I usually write.**

**I know many of you have most likely moved on, to new fandoms, to no fanfiction at all, to new stories. I'd still like to thank you for the support I was given throughout this story. This was my first story on , and your reviews and subscriptions have really made a difference in my days writing this. I still remember writing the first chapter-and getting my first review.**

**Sorry, again, but I will be leaving this story up for whatever reasons. Thank you for sticking with me so long**

**Keira-Hime**


End file.
